Baths Are For Brothers
by kaleid0sc0pes
Summary: WARNING: WINCEST. Sammy spies on Dean in the bathtub. oneshot. 20 year old Dean, 16 year old Sam.


A/N: I've always wanted to write a cute semi-smutty bathtub fic.

"Jeez, are you kiddin' me!? Goddamnit." Sam heard his brother exclaim from the motel bathroom. The 16 year old momentarily stopped unpacking his bag to look at his brother who now stood in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Sam's eyebrows knitted in confusion as Dean threw his hands up and started spouting complaints.

"This damn motel doesn't even have a shower! Just a useless old-timey, Charlie Chaplin lookin' bathtub." The older brother looked genuinely upset. Sam almost cracked a smile at his brother's overdramatic reaction.

"You do know one can bathe in a bathtub, right Dean?" The younger brother sat on one of the two twin sized beds now, watching his brother with amusement. He had to admit that Dean's eyes lit up beautifully when he was upset. It was entrancing, and maybe even a litte...attractive. Although Sam tried to push those thoughts out of his head, they happened often.

"Excuse me? Baths are for children. Baths are for women and girls and...and people like you!" Dean marched over to his duffle bag and started digging out toiletries.

"Looks like you're gonna give in and take one anyway." Sam smirked as Dean looked up from his bag and shot him the dirtiest look.

"Don't really have a choice. I stink." Dean looked defeated for a moment.

"You really do." Sam laughed. "13 hours on the road with hardly any breaks will have effect on your personal hygiene."

13 hours on the road didn't do much good for anyone. Especially when it was constantly a normal thing. The brothers were staying in a run down motel in Jacksonville. Their father had left a few hours before, right after they'd checked in. Another hunt, Sam supposed.

"Can it." Dean spat. "I can't imagine you smell like candy and roses either."

Sam lifted his arm and sniffed. Dean was right. He'd have to take over the bathroom as soon as his brother was done.

His 20 year old brother was sort of an odd case. He always looked out for him, and he always busted his chops as well. Their relationship was terribly passive aggressive and a bit humorus at times. Just as long as they weren't discussing family.

Dean made his way to the bathroom but stopped in the doorway and turned to Sam.

"Do not disturb." Dean narrowed his eyes and then slammed the door shut.

What a loon. Sam shoved his bag into the floor and reclined back onto the small bed. He found the remote and clicked on the tiny shitty TV in the corner on the table. Black and white. This place was really A++. He flipped through a few channels and then realized there was nothing on, and just as he clicked the TV off again, he heard the water in the bathroom start running.

Sam closed his eyes and imagined the hot water pouring down into tub and the steam rising up through the air, fogging up the mirror. He imagined that amazing feeling when you first dipped your toe into the water and lowered yourself down into pure bliss. He imagined Dean in the tub, his chest slick with soap and water...

"No!" The younger brother jolted up, breathing heavily. That's not how you should think of your older brother. That's not how you should think of your brother, who cared for you when you were sick, who held your hand when you had a nightmare, who told you everything was going to be alright. And it certainly shouldn't get you aroused. Sam groaned as saw the tented material of his jeans. This was fucked up.

Closing his eyes, Sam tried to get the feeling to go away. But it wouldn't. Not with his brother in the next room, with the water still running hot. He dragged his hands down his face and tried to stop himself from doing what he was about to do. He didn't succeed.

Sam quietly got up from the bed and slowly made his way in front of the bathroom door. He could feel the warm air and heat coming from under the door on his bare feet. Biting his lip hard, he reached for the doorknob and barely opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak...and thank God it didn't. He didn't dare open it too far, making sure he didn't make a sound as he leaned against the frame and peered in.

The steam was thick and it was still rising from the faucet. Dean seemed set on leaving the water running until it threatened to flow over into the floor. And Dean himself...oh, Dean. Sam had never seen his brother like this before. His hair was damp and falling into his face. The younger brother swallowed hard as he watched his brother cup water in his hands, and then raise it over his head and let it pour down his face and body.

He could see bubbles in the tub, and Dean was now scooping up handfuls of suds and sticking them on his face, like a beard. It was downright comical and Sam just felt like laughing. He tried to be quiet, but the giggles bubbling from inside him made his body shake. He tried to brace himself and cover his mouth with a hand, but he ended up bumping the door all the way open. Sam's heard dropped and the giggles ceased. His face took on a look of pure horror as Dean snapped his head up to look at him with wide eyes.

"Sammy! What the hell?" Dean quickly tried to rinse the suds from his face while simultaneously trying to cover his chest with them like a hysterical woman who'd just been caught cheating on her husband. The scene was downright comical again but Sam couldn't laugh. The older brother clumsily shut the water off.

"Dean...I'm, uh, I needed to, um..." Sam tried to think of a plausible reason to tell that would explain why he was spying on his brother in the tub, but he had no such luck.

"Where you peepin'?" Dean asked. "Sammy, that's, uh...a little creepy."

Sam hung his head in shame, the initial shock of his brother catching him over.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you." It wasn't a question. The younger Winchester still hung his head.

"No." Dean said. "I think you shoulda just asked to take a bath with me."

Sam's head shot up in surprise.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me. So you got the hots for your big bro, huh? Don't lie. You know I can see straight through you no matter what kinda bullshit you tell me."

Sam didn't speak. He only looked at the floor. He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"You gonna join me or what?" Dean looked expectantly at his brother, awaiting a verbal answer.

"What do you mean? We can't, what would-"

Dean knew exactly what Sam was going to say.

"Dad's not here, Sammy. Now do you wanna stand there like a sack of potatoes or let me make your wildest fantasies...reality?" Dean looked pleased with his wording, and he stretched back, putting his arms behind his head.

Sam knew it was wrong. He knew it was very wrong. But the way Dean looked in that tub, with those water droplets running down his chest, Sam almost couldn't resist. He hesitantly started discarding every last article of clothing he was wearing. When he was done he walked, nearly tiptoed from nervousness, over to the tub. He stared at it for a moment. He couldn't see his brother's lower half yet, but the bubbles were starting to diminish. He swallowed hard a second time.

"You gonna get in, princess incest?" Dean smirked again. Sam frowned at the name.

Ignoring his better judgment, Sam climbed into the large tub and sat down into the water. He would never admit to Dean, but he enjoyed baths. The younger brother wasn't at ease though. This felt like a good dream, but in the back of his mind it felt wrong.

"Dean...what are we doing? This feels wrong and messed up, but-"

"But you wanna see how far it'll go." Dean intertwined his legs with his brother's in the warm water. Sam hissed when his brother's leg grazed the inner part of his thigh. Dean looked up in surprise and experimentally brushed his leg against the same spot. Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Dean that's really close to, um..."

"I know." Dean now leaned forward and laid his hand on his brother's thigh. He stroked up and down getting dangerously close to something. Sammy threw his head back and nearly groaned. He'd never been touched like this by his brother before. And he fucking loved it.

"God..." Sam covered his face with his palm. He was growing hard again at an alarming rate. He really couldn't control himself with Dean's hand sliding up and down his thigh like that.

He really couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward in the tub, hearing water splash out onto the tiles, and he kissed Dean. Right on the lips. And he was almost surprised that his brother kissed back. Sam completely melted into the kiss, running his hands through Dean's light brown hair. He needed a haircut, but that just meant Sam had something more to grab.

The two brothers kissed and scratched at each other's backs in pure pleasure. Dean took Sammy's lower lip into his mouth and sucked, biting down ever so gently as if he was afraid of hurting him. Sam pulled him closer though, moving his lips against his brother's and gripping his shoulders. Dean surprised him by grabbing him and pulling him into his lap. Sam could feel his brother's hardness against his backside. It was an alien feeling, but he relished in it. He experimentally grinded down onto Dean's lap, causing the older brother to emit a grunt and break their kiss.

"Damn, Sammy, you gotta warn me before you do that." They were both breathing heavily, and it was the first time they'd looked each other straight in the eyes after they'd kissed. Dean smiled a bit at his brother. "You know you're a pretty good kisser. For a virgin."

And just like that, even though they were naked and Sam was sitting in his big brother's lap, they were back to playful brother banter.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sam huffed, still clinging onto Dean's stout shoulders.

"Intuition." Dean replied. Then smirked again.

"Alright." Sam began. "Mood completely ruined."

"Hey, just voicing my opinion."

"And Dean?" Sam asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this. You know...going all the way." Sam said hesitantly. Dean looked a little crestfallen, but he smiled back up at Sammy anyway.

"Yeah I figured. I'm just too stunning. You need to take me in steps. And this, Sammy, is just step one." The older brother poked the younger in the chest and chuckled. Sam could feel his face getting hot again.

"You flatter yourself way too much. Can we get out and go get food? I'm starving."

"Of course, Sammy. Whatever her majesty princess incest wants."

By the end of that day Dean had decided, that indeed, baths could be for brothers too.


End file.
